


Gum

by Em3kitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Family, Family Angst, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Set during Winter Soldier, why are kids in the hospital looking at a vending machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty
Summary: So this was a prompt from @swiftly-heart that I thought I could write as crack… but it ended up feeling a lil more angsty.“Oneshot where some Millenials or something buy that usb steve hides in a vending machine in the winter soldier (because seriously who wouldn’t notice that while buying bubble gum)”due to the length of this fic, it is now going to be in 2 parts, maybe more. If you would like to be tagged in it, please reply to this post, or send me an ask x





	Gum

“Jessie, why are we here?”

The brunette girl looked down at her little brother from where she had been gazing at the vending machine in the Washington DC Hospital. A teasing smile spread across her face. “I thought you said you were hungry?”

The 7 year old boy only huffed in response.

Smile dropping ever so slightly, Jessie knelt down in front of her brother and took his hands in hers, thumbs gently rubbing the back of his soft hands in an attempt to soothe his worries.

“Gabe, Mum is going to be fine. They’re going to catch the guy who did this.”

Gabe’s eyes grew large and watery. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

Gazing at her younger brothers quivering lip for just a moment, feeling her heart shattering, Jessie quickly ruffled his hair as she stood up. Turning back to the vending machine, she glanced down at her brother. “So what do you want?”

Watching Gabe reach up on his tiptoes to see the higher shelves, Jessie once again reached down, scooping him up into her arms.

Running his finger along the glass as he took his time choosing a snack, Gabe finally stopped on the gum.

“Jessie?”

The girl hummed in acknowledgement. “You want some gum?”

The little boy shook his head. “No, there’s something behind the gum.”

With a slight frown, Jessie put down her little brother, bringing her face up closer to the glass. “Looks like… a USB?” Silently counting, she then turned back to her brother. “Right little genius, you do multiplication, yeah?”

With wide eyes, Gabe vigorously nodded.

“If a packet of gum is $2.50 and there are 5 packets of gum between us and that USB, how much would it cost to buy that USB?”

The young boy paused for only a moment before confidently replying, “Fifteen dollars exactly.”

Jessie grinned down proudly at her brother, ruffling his white blond hair. “It’s a good thing Aunt Sharon gave us $20 then, isn’t it?”

Matching his sister’s smile, Gabe bounced on the balls of his feet, feeling quite proud of himself.

Turning back to the vending machine, Jessie began the tedious process of purchasing 5 packets of gum and 1 USB stick.

Finally picking up the gum and the USB from the drop slot, Jessie played with it thoughtfully, tossing it between her hands. Curious, Gabe spoke the words that his sister had been thinking.

“Do ya know what sort of Government Secrets could be on there?”

Jessie paused for a moment, grip tightening on the USB, before scoffing. “Don’t be silly Gabe, some poor kid probably just lost their assignment.”

Uncharacteristically for a boy his age, Gabe’s eyebrows rose in disbelief.

Eyeing her brother, Jessie relented. “Fine, go grab my laptop, let’s see what’s on this thing.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

The husky female voice from behind the siblings startled them. Quickly, they both spun round, Jessie holding her hands behind her back, in a half-hearted attempt to hide the USB in her hand. Sharing a suspicious glance, the siblings came to a quick understanding not to trust anyone with the USB.

Wide-eyed with false innocence, Gabe stared up at the red headed woman before him. “Why?”

The woman’s mouth twitched slightly in amusement. She knew that trick all too well, even performing it often herself. Deciding to play along, the woman bent over in an attempt to humour the young siblings. “Because, kiddo, there’s a little symbol on the outside of the USB, a little eagle symbol. That means it’s property of a special division of the government that is in charge of looking after the superheroes, like in New York? Captain America, Ironman…”

As the woman trailed off, Jessie piped up. Two could play this game. “Black Widow too?”


End file.
